Various types of gas generator have been proposed for use in inflating an air-bag in a motor vehicle in the event that an accident arises.
It is important that the air-bag is inflated within a very brief period of time following the sensing of an accident. Consequently, it has been proposed to use various pyrotechnic materials in gas generators. Pyrotechnic materials are inherently dangerous, since a typical pyrotechnic material is "self-combusting". In other words, the material contains all the chemicals necessary for combustion to occur, and once combustion has been initiated, then that combustion will, in a very short period of time, be fully completed. Also the gas generated following ignition of a pyrotechnic material may contain poisonous gasses, such as carbonmonoxide, or potentially explosive gasses, such as hydrogen.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved gas generator which is capable of generating gas very swiftly, but which is safe.